The Mystery
by BeautifulHannah2004
Summary: The kids at school try to solve the mystery of who stuffed Mr. Huggins in Lola's locker.


_[Lola and Lana are at school. Lola is opening her locker]_

**Lola**: I think cheese is better than cake, because you can have cheesecake, but you can't have cake cheese.

_[Lola opens her locker. Suddenly, a large, wrapped object falls out onto the ground. Lola gasps. Students all start to gather around the object]_

**Gabriella**: Ugh! What is it?**Faye** : I don't know!**Ella** : Ah, it smells like manure!**Ellie** : It looks like a rancid burrito.**Lola**: I think it just moved.**Gabe**: Somebody do something!

_[Faye pokes the wrapped up object with her stick]_

**Mrs. Higgens**: What's going on here? What are you poking? Euugghh! It looks like a wet diaper!

_[Mrs. Higgens unravels the object, revealing Mr. Huggins, shaved and covered in paint]_

**Mrs. Higgens**: Wilbur!**Students**: It's Mr. Huggins!

_[Mrs. Higgens cradles Mr. Huggins]_

**Mrs. Higgens**: Oh, my sweet Wilbur. Who would shave you, paint you, wrap you in toilet paper and shut you in Loud's locker? Who did this?

_[Ellie, Emily, Ella, Faye, Gabriella, Lana, Lola, Gabe, and Gracie Sanders look at Mrs. Higgens]_

**Mrs. Higgens**: Who did this?! I want everyone in class now!

_[The students run to Mrs. Higgens's classroom, revealing Norm, who is cleaning the floor]_

**Mrs. Higgens:** I said everyone!

_[Norm runs to Mrs. Higgens]_

**Norm**: Eww, what's that? It looks like...**Mrs. Higgens**: We know what it looks like!

_[Scene back to Mrs. Higgens's classroom]_

**Mrs. Higgens**: I'm taking Mr. Huggins to the nurse's office!**Mr. Huggins**: Nurse...**Mrs. Higgens**: Come, Wilbur. _[Walks away and back]_ And if the culprit hasn't owned up by the time I get back, you're all in detention!

_[Mrs. Higgens closes the door of the classroom, Kenny is seen standing still at stairs]_

**Lola**: So, what do you guys think happened to Mr. Huggins?**Henrietta**: Well, I saw him at the end of school, so it must have happened after that. _[Smiles]_**Faye** : So, who stayed after school yesterday?**Gabe**: I was doing football stuff!**Norm**: I was cleaning late.**Lola**: I had : I can't remember. _[Makes a silly face]_**Hilda**: So you are all suspects.**Gabriella**: Oh, c'mon, it was obviously Lola!**Faye** : Yeah! Huggins was found in her locker.

_[Everyone looks angrily at Lola]_

**Lola**: Guys, I didn't do it. But I'm gonna find out who did. And I think I know just how. Whoever did it raise your hand! _[No one raises their hand]_ OK, whoever **didn't** do it raise your hand!

_[Everyone raises their hand, except Ellie. They all look at her]_

**Ellie** : What?**Lola**: Aha! So you did it!**Ellie** : _[Bumps him on the head]_ Dude! I don't have any hands!**Lola**: Darn, you're good.**Gabe**: Aren't you supposed to... like... look for clues or something?**Lola**: Hmmm, clues... _[Wanders through the classroom]_ Like those paint splatters all over your jersey!

_[A big spotlight shines at Gabe and everyone looks at Gabe and gasps, surprised]_

**Gabe**: No, wait! I can explain!**Lola**: There's only one explanation, it was a crime of passion.**Gabe**: What do you mean?**Lola**: You _knew_ Mr. Huggins put me in detention last night, and overwhelmed by your feelings for me, you confronted him in his office.

_[Recreation]_

**Gabe**: Please, let her go. I love her, Mr. Huggins!**Mr. Huggins**: She's nothing but a rogue!**Gabe**: But she's noble and strong and brave and beautiful! So beautiful... She might the best looking girl in...

_[Recreation fades back to Lola, who finishes the sentence]_

**Lola**: ...the whole school!

_[Ella interrupts her]_

**Ella**: Lola, have you seen your yearbook photo?

_[She has a derpy pose and face on the photo]_

**Lola**: No interruptions, please. We all know how beautiful...

_[Back to recreation]_

**Mr. Huggins**: ...Lola is, but she's still in detention!**Gabe**: Then you leave me no choice!**Lola**: It was then that you football'd him unconscious-

_[Gabe hits Mr. Huggins with his football]_

**Lola**: Shaved off his hair to punish him, covered him in paint to humiliate him, wrapped him in toilet paper to keep him quiet, and stuffed him in my locker as _proof_ of your deranged obsession for me.

_[end of recreation]_

**Lola**: It was you!

_[Gabe gasps]_

Lola: But I forgive you because I am madly in love with you too.**Gabe**: Yeah, well, that's not quite what happened. I had finally finished my painting at the football players, and I went to hang it in the stairwell. I guess it was still wet, and I must have got paint on my jersey.**Lola**: And did anyone see you supposedly hang this alleged painting in this "so-called" stairwell?**Gabe**: Yeah. You did.

_[Flashback to yesterday at the school stairwell, Gabe hangs his finished painting]_

**Lola**: Hey, Gabe! I love you!...Your painting! Your painting. I love your painting.

_[Lola facepalms, end of flashback]_

**Gabe**: Remember?**Lola**: Haha. Oh, yeah.

_[The spotlight switches off]_

**Ellie** : So if Gabe didn't do it, who did?**Lola**: Hmmm. It must have been...you!

_[Lola points to Norm but spotlight doesn't switch on]_

**Lola**: I said it was him!

_[The spotlight shines at Lola but slowly moves to Norm. Norm and the student gasps when the spotlight shines on Norm]_

**Norm**: Why me?**Lola**: Well...

_[Another recreation begins]_

**Lola**: Yesterday, you were wandering around when suddenly, at the age of twenty-seven, you've realized your youth was behind you.**Norm**: Oh.**Lola**: Then all your hair fell out.**Norm**: Bummer.**Lola**: When you saw Mr. Huggins's lustrous hairy coat, you were overcome with jealousy. And acting on impulse, you attacked him. You frantically plucked out all of his hair, dyed it the right color, and used it to cover your balding shame. Then, planning to mislead any investigation, you painted Mr. Huggins, wrapped him in toilet paper, and stuffed him into my locker, the perfect crime, save for one thing!**Norms**: Huh?

_[End of recreation]_

**Lola**: When you stuck the new hair on your body, there wasn't quite enough, which explains THIS BALD SPOT ON YOUR HAND!

_[The students gasp]_

**Norm**: Dude, you've got it all wrong. I got this bald spot when I was cleaning yesterday! You see, I spilled some really strong chemicals on my hand, and it burnt off the hair. See? _[Rocky spills the chemicals onto his hands]_ AGHHHHHHHHH!**Lola**: If that's the case, how come I can just pull your hair right off?

_[Lola pulls Norm's hair]_

**Norm**: Agh! Oh! Stop! Ow! No! Agh!**Lola**: Oh, OK then, I guess it wasn't you.

_[The spotlight switches off]_

**Lana**: Who could it be? All this suspense is making me sweaty.**Lola**: Why don't you just wipe your brow with that toilet paper suspiciously stuck to the bottom of your shoe? _[Gasps]_ CLUE! _[Lola swells up tears]_ I can't believe I'm gonna have to say this, buddy, but, IT WAS YOU!

_[The students and Lana gasp and the spotlight shines on Lana]_

**Lana**: Yes! Yes! I did it! I'm a monster! A monster! Just lock me up. I'm a menace to society. _[Lana starts crying]_ Take me away!**Lola**: I rest my case.**Hilda**: But Lana couldn't have done it!

_[The spotlight switches off]_

**Lana**: Really?**Ella** : We all saw you on the bus when we went home.**Lana**: Then how'd you explain the toilet paper?

_[The spotlight shines on Lana again]_

**Faye** : You've had it on your feet all day, dude, didn't you notice?

_[Flashback to where Lana is walking with toilet paper on her shoe then the school bus door cuts it off]_

**Lana**: Nope!

_[The spotlight switches off]_

**Lana**: Don't remember any toilet paper!**Lola**: So it wasn't Gabe, it wasn't Norm, and it wasn't Lana. Which leaves us with only one suspect. The only person who knew the combination to the locker Mr. Huggins was founded. You!

_[The students gasp as Lola points at herself and the spotlight goes on her]_

**Lola**: Oh, heh heh.

_[The students go "Hm!"]_

**Mrs. Higgens**: That's all the proof I need. You're coming with me, Watterson!**Lola**: Wait! You're forgetting one bit of crucial evidence!**Mrs. Higgens**: And what's that?**Lola**: I'll just...go and get it.

_[Lola runs away]_

**Mrs. Higgens**: She's not coming back, is she?**Class**: No.**Mrs. Higgens**: No homework for the one who catches her!

_[The class runs off]_ _[Lola runs to the library. Emily, Ella, Gracie, Norm, Faye, Polly, Hilda and Patrick are blocking her, then Emily kicks Gabriella but Lola jumps over and Gabriella lands in Patrick's face becoming a Banana toast spread. Lola then jumps over Emily and Ella before jumping on a ladder]_ **_Lola_**_: Ahahaha! OW!_ **_Faye_**_: Quick! Give me something else to throw!_ _[Faye and Patrick look at Polly]_ **_Polly_**_: What? [throws Idaho] Aah!_ **_Lola_**_: Stop throwing stuff at me, I'm innocent!_ _[Lola, Faye, and Patrick fly to bookshelves, causing Qualina, Rosie, and Penny to look up from their books then Lola jumps from the falling bookshelves, Gracie tries to bite Lola and misses, causing the bookshelves to fall on her]_ **_Gracie_**_: Ouch._ **_Librarian_**_: Shh!_ _[Lola is back in the hallway, running from Gracie, Faye, Patrick, and Ella]_ **_Lola_**_: Leave me alone! I'm innocent! I would never hurt Mr. Huggins!_ **_Mr. Huggins_**_: I think I'm feeling a little better._ _[Lola runs into his bed causing him to roll out the window and Lola gasps]_ **_Mr. Huggins_**_: This is extraordinarily painful. It couldn't possibly get any worse!_ _[A school bus reverses and runs over him]_ **_Students_**_: Ohhhh!_ _[Lola runs into Kenny]_ **_Lola_**_: Kenny? Ah! Don't turn me in! Oh, you've been switched off._ _[Lola turns Kenny on]_ **_Lola_**_: Ah! Don't turn me in!_ **_Kenny_**_: Why?_ **_Lola_**_: Mr. Huggins was attacked, and everyone thinks it was me!_ **_Kenny_**_: But it wasn't you._ **_Lola_**_: Exactly! Wait, how come you believe me?_ **_Kenny_**_: I saw...everything._ **_Lola_**_: What?_ **_Mrs. Higgens_**_: LOLA! Get her!_ _[Everyone runs toward her]_ **_Lola_**_: STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! New evidence has come to light! Tell them what happened, dude!_ **_Kenny_**_: I can do better than that. I can play you my memory. First, Gabe hung his hideous painting on the wall._ **_Gabe_**_: Hey!_ **_Kenny_**_: Then, Lola turned up, looking love struck as usual._ **_Lola_**_: Hey!_ **_Kenny_**_: Next, Lana walked down the stairs, trailing toilet paper like a nincompoop._ **_Lana_**_: What's a nincompoop?_ _[Lola whispers "Somebody like you" in Lana's ear]_ **_Lana_**_: Hey!_ **_Kenny_**_: Then, Norm dropped a bottle of chemicals on the floor, looking quite old._ **_Norm_**_: Hey!_ **_Kenny_**_: And finally came Mr. Huggins, who's office door suddenly flew open, leaving him disoriented and dizzy. He fell down the stairs, rolling himself in Lana's toilet paper, smashed into Gabe's artwork, covering his face in paint, then fell back into Norm's chemicals, burning off his hair, then down more stairs, wrapping himself into even more toilet paper, and finally into Lola's locker._ **_Gabe_**_: But why didn't you say something before?_ **_Kenny_**_: Well, it was so funny, I blew a fuse. I was like, "Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha." [Kenny blows a fuse]_ **_Lola_**_: He's done it again._ _[Lola turns Kenny on]_ **_Kenny_**_: On._ **_Gabe_**_: So, the true culprit is the person who threw open Principal Brown's door!_ **_Lola_**_: Exactly. And I know just how to find out. Whoever opened the door, put your hand up. Oh, come on!_ **_Kenny_**_: Why don't I just replay the tape?_ **_Lola_**_: Stop there! Now forward slowly. Freeze! There. Zoom in fifty percent. Zoom in one-hundred percent. Zoom in another one-hundred percent. Enhance video._ _[It was Mrs. Higgens who opened the door and the students gasps]_ **_Lola_**_: It was you all along! We're going to tell Mr. Huggins!_ **_Mrs. Higgens_**_: Tell him what?_ **_Lola_**_: Well, we just saw on Kenny's memory._ **_Mrs. Higgens_**_: What memory?_ _[Mrs. Higgens erases Kenny's memory]_ **_Kenny_**_: Erase memoryyyyyyy. Who am I? [In slow motion]_ **_Lana_**_: That's not fair!_ **_Lola_**_: How do you sleep at night, Mrs. Higgens?_ **_Mrs. Higgens_**_: Like a baby. Ahahahaha!_ _[Mr. Huggins opens his door and Mrs. Higgens flies out the window]_ **_Mr. Huggins_**_: Has anyone seen Mrs. Higgens?_ **_Lana_**_: Don't worry, Mrs. Higgens! We just called an ambulance!_ _[Ambulance reverses up and hits Mrs. Higgens]_ **_Students_**_: Oh!_ _[Episode ends]_


End file.
